


Tetsuro-nii isn't as nice as you thought

by Britsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Double Penetration, Drug Use, F/M, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britsuki/pseuds/Britsuki
Summary: Your step brother and his best friend take you
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Tetsuro-nii isn't as nice as you thought

You were laying down on your bed waiting for your big brother to come home. Although not related by blood, you loved him like he was. Your relationship has always been the best... Well to your naive mind it was.

He would bring his best friend over and the three of you would sit down playing games for hours. It never bothered him that you were so clingy, he found it cute, it would be easier to trick you that way.

When you heard the front door slam shut and the booming laugh of your big brother, you quickly slipped on your fluffy slippers and ran downstairs. Completely forgetting that you were dressed in a tight tank top and a pair of light pink lace panties.

"Nii-san! You're back" you jumped into his arms which made him stumble back slightly, almost dropping you in the process. "Woah. Woah there princess, slow dow- fuck! What are you wearing?"

At that the short boy standing besides him looked down, and a blush spread across his cheeks. You raised an eyebrow and pouted "what do you mean? I only have on a- shit!"

Embarrassment washed over you and you tried to scramble away from his hold. But two strong arms held you close to his chest, preventing you from escaping. "Oh no no no sweetheart. You don't have to put anything on"

You were about to protest but Kuroo growled at you, making you whimper in defeat. You hated how weak you got around him, always missing the signs of manipulation and toxicity.

You nodded your head "Ok nii-san" Kuroo tapped on your butt and pointed to Kenma, making you gasp loudly at the lack of manners "Ah! Sorry kenma-kun" Kenma turned away from you to hide the red tinted on his cheeks.

Kuroo clapped his hands "alright, movie time, Y/n go get the drinks. Now." You smiled widely "yes nii-san." You walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cold beers, all for the boys since you didn't drink.

Handing it to your brother, he pulled you down on his lap, ass landing straight on his clothed cock. Your eyes widened but you stayed still, knowing what would happen if your disobeyed him.

♡

Halfway through the movie, Kuroo placed a hand on your thigh, squeezing and stroking it softly. "How about you have a drink darling?" You shook your head no and Kuroo rolled his eyes, gripping your chin and forcing you to look up at him.

"Drink." You found it weird that he took the bottle from kenma instead of just opening a new one. Gripping the cold glass and bringing it up to your lips. You made a gagging sound at the bitter liquid before gulping it down.

Kenma and Kuroo smirked simultaneously, the latter rubbing a hand up and down your back "mmm, good girl. Now drink all baby." You felt your body slowly begin to get weak and you nodded lazily, drinking the remainder in one go.

Kenma chuckled as he watched you swallow the drugs he crushed in the drink earlier on. "She's really stupid isn't she?" Kuroo tsked "so fucking dumb."

You slapped his chest with what little energy you had left "hey! That's mean" He licked his lips and turned to kenma, "how much did you put?" Kenma shrugged in return "not enough to make her pass out, she'll just not be in control of her body"

♡

It had been a good twenty minutes, and you were now hot. You gripped your black tank top and pulled it over your head, sighing in relief when your breasts were free.

The boys felt their dicks strain in their pants and groaned. Kuroo ran his thumb over your bottom lip "such a naughty girl aren't you?" He smacked your ass harshly, most likely leaving a hand imprint.

"God you're so hot" his hands gripped your right breast in a bruising hold as he twisted your hard nipple around. Involuntarily, a loud moan slipped out of you, making your eyes water in shame. This was so wrong but.. it felt so good.

Kenma crawled over to you and pressed his lips against yours, making you moan into the kiss. His hand trailed downwards until he found your panties, swiftly pulling them off your legs.

"She's so wet" Kuroo laughed "She's a slut. What do you expect?" You wanted to defend yourself, to tell him that you weren't a slut. To tell him that he shouldn't be doing this, but you couldn’t.

More moans left your mouth when Kenma softly rubbed on your clit, deepening the kiss with more tongue. "Kuroo I can't wait anymore"

You were suddenly yanked up but your hair, two hand coming down and slapping your tits, making you cry out in pain. "Sit down." Kenma did as he was told, sitting down and spreading his legs open.

Kuroo pushed you down onto your knees infront of his bestfriend, shoving your face towards his crotch. You looked up at him with pleading eyes but the glare he sent you made you focus all your attention on the boy infront of you.

You unbuckled his jeans, pulling them down before licking the wet spot on his boxers. Kuroo had bent down and licked a line on your pussy, causing you to moan at the unfamiliarity.

Just as you took Kenma's cock into your warm mouth, Kuroo's hot tongue began torturing you, lapping up your sweetness and he watched you suck someone else off.

Your moans sent pleasurable vibrations up Kenma's spine, making him grip onto your hair tightly. You hollowed your cheeks and began to bob your head faster.

Kuroo continued to devour your cunt like it was his last meal on Earth, drinking your sweetness as it flowed out of you. His finger prodded your tiny hole, slowly pushing it inside. "Fuck, you’re a virgin?" You nodded your head in shame. You were eighteen and you still hadn't lost your virginity.

"How's a whore like you still a virgin?" Kuroo's insides tingled at the fact that he'd be taking his little step sis' first time. He continued to finger you while moving his mouth up to your puckered asshole. He slowly licked around the tight rim before inserting his tongue inside, tasting the inside of you.

His finger sped up its pace and he switched from your ass to your pussy, eating each one out with hunger. Kenma held you down on his cock, thrusting his hips up and beginning to fuck your face. "Holy shit! I'm gonna cum, fuck!" He held you down onto his cock and you spluttered spit all over his balls.

A warm, slimy substance flowed down your throat, making you hit against his leg until you were let up. Taking a well needed breath, you coughed violently, the nasty taste still on your tongue.

"Damn Kenma, I knew you wouldn't last but, this is fucking ridiculous" Kuroo pulled out his cock and thrusted into you roughly, not taking into consideration that you'd never done this before. You screamed loudly as tears rolled down your face, sobbing from the excruciating pain.

Kuroo pressed down on your head, making your face press against the floor, "stop being so dramatic." You continued to cry as your stepbrother pounded into you, rutting in and out of your tightness and ignoring the strips of blood on his cock.

His jaw clenched and he gritted his teeth "So. Fucking. Tight." You were clenching down on his cock so hard that he thought it would break off. Kuroo kept his pace quick. Slamming his hips against your ass and making you rock against the hard floor.

The pain never left, but it did feel better. The sounds leaving your mouth were uncontrollable as your tits dragged on the carpet "Ahag~ nii-san!" You felt heat build up in your core making you moan. Kenma stood above you stroking his cock. "See. The bitch is enjoying it"

Kuroo lifted you off of the floor, his cock still buried deep inside you. He sat down with you on his lap, bouncing your hips on him. "Kenma come here" Kenma walked over to you, getting the message.

He grabbed a bottle of lube that he had stuffed in the couch for this exact moment. Pouring some onto his hand, he spread it onto his cock and your hole.

Kenma lined up with your tiny back hole, slowly thrusting into you unlike your brother. You could feel your insides tearing at the feeling of being so full, but Kuroo's hand clamped over your mouth before you could scream.

"She's squeezing me so hard, shit." The two found a rhythematic pace, kuroo going in when Kenma came out and vice versa. You began you moan in Kuroo's palm, drool running down the sides of your mouth.

You eyes rolled back when they each began to hit a certain spot inside you. "Nhg! I- I'm gonna pee" Kuroo pecked your lips "that's not pee baby. Now let it out."

Before you knew it, a hand reached down to play with your swollen clit and you squirted everywhere. Your girl cum flying onto their legs and the couch.

They pistoned into you faster, making you shake at the overstimulation. Kuroo's thrusts began getting sloppy and he squeezed your hips before slapping your ass. "I'm gonna cum in this tight cunt you little slut, maybe if you're lucky you won't get pregnant"

With that he erupted, his seed reaching deep in your womb. Kenma's small grunts and groans indicated that he was close. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit"

Kenma came straight up your ass, milking him dry. You felt full, feeling all the cum flow out of you when they pulled out. "Ahhh~"

You were tired, body falling limp against Kuroo as you passed out. "Do you any more of that thing Kenma" Said boy nodded and held up a bag of small pills for Kuroo to see. "Good. We're doing this again"


End file.
